


Bitter

by queenmidalah



Series: Avengers Rock Band AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't ever seem to step out of his brother's shadow, no matter what he does or the decisions he makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

  


The entire purpose of him striking out on his own was to make a name for himself out of the shadow of his adoptive brother. The one that had always gotten the attention, both from their parents and from the women. He had talent, he knew he did, it's another reason he struck out on his own. He had the bankability and the talent to become huge.

Yet here he stood, serving as an opening act three years after leaving the Avengers to strike out on his own, and three recorded albums. Their first, _first_ true studio recording, and they were headlining a concert venue. Not some backwater bar or frilly nightclub. No, a bona fide venue.

Even before his final song was done and he took his bow, the crowd was screaming for _them_. Even as he stood under that damnable A for their band name, hearing _their_ names chanted over and over, one name stood out for him above all the others. Thor.

Grinding his jaw, but forcing a smile as he took his bow before retreating from the stage, the bitter taste of disappointment filled his mouth. Handing off his guitar to one of the roadies, he turned to watch the lights go up as the Avengers took the stage for their first sold out concert. 

Bitterness, anger, resentment, every negative emotion possible filled his gut. He should be out there with them. He should be the one getting the praise, earning the accolades. And yet here he stood, alone.

Loki couldn't figure out who he was more angry with. The men he had once called friends and brothers, or himself for walking away because things weren't happening fast enough for his liking. Either way, he once again stood in the shadow of the adoptive brother he wanted so much to show he could be as a good as.


End file.
